


My Little Muse

by missfalcon51



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Crying, Drama, Dramatic, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, So Fucking Dramatic, Sweet Talk, Very sad especially to the lonely teenager who wrote this, Young Love, a mess, everyone cries, its really sad, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Present-day Roger sees Brian sleeping on a sofa, which brings back memories of when they were young, careless, and head-over-heels in love.And then they get all upset about it and it is SO DRAMATIC I’m sorry ((((:





	My Little Muse

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to my dear friend who gave me this suggestion, love you lots x
> 
> —————
> 
> This was based on a picture we saw of Brian sleeping on a sofa.
> 
> He asked me to write a fic about present day Roger and Brian, where Roger walks in on Brian sleeping on the sofa, and old feelings come flooding back when he sees him like that (Except my friend wrote it in all caps with about 79 gay emojis because we’re like that)

**2019**

“Bri? We need you for soundcheck” Roger called out down the corridor.

He sighed, annoyed that HE was always the one who had to go look for Brian when he disappeared minutes before soundcheck.

Roger made his was down the corridor of the venue, going past each dressing room and poking his head in. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall, he looked rather dashing. His greying hair was looking perfect, as usual, and his sunglasses were balanced on his nose. 

It was indeed hard to see in sunglasses indoors, but Roger would do anything to stay in style.

He continued walking off down the hall, until he came to the green room, where he could only assume his friend was.

“Brian?” He called, sounding rather annoyed. He took his sunglasses off, the constant darkness was getting on his nerves.

He pushed the door open, looking at the sight before him, and exhaled softly.

Brian was asleep, sprawled across the shabby sofa that barely accommodated his long legs. He had obviously returned to his old habit of napping at the most inconvenient times.

Roger couldn’t quite describe what came over him then, but just seeing his friend’s peaceful demeanour and familiar position brought Roger back to a time that he had tried so hard to forget.

**1967, 52 Years Prior**

“Brian! Wake up you lazy bastard!” Roger giggled, throwing a pillow at Brian, who was stretched out on the sofa of the small flat they had shared. The walls were littered with pictures of the two of them messing about, mostly to cover up the damp stains from leaks in the roof that they were too poor to get fixed.

Brian hummed, a playful smirk growing on his face, “Its not my fault you wore me out last night. Its more than I could say for you, you just lay there the whole time, making no effort.”

Roger squealed, hiding his face in his hands, “stop embarrassing me! I was tired, okay!” He pouted, but couldn’t help bursting into laughter when Brian finally opened his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows subtly.

“Come here” Brian said softly, extending his arms out to the blonde man who was blushing furiously, holding a pillow up against his bare chest — One of the sweet things he did when he was embarrassed, as Brian had noticed.

Roger did as he was told, pushing his long hair back from his face and shuffling over to Brian, squishing up next to him on the sofa. It was late afternoon, and the sun was setting, casting broken up pools of gold through holes in the pale, drawn curtains.

“So pretty....” Brian mused, cradling Roger’s face in his hand. Roger leant into the touch, smiling widely at the attention and batting his long eyelashes.

“Do you love me?” The smaller man whispered, leaning his head into Brian’s hand.

Brian sighed, looking wistful, “I’ll always love you. Forever and for always, but you know we cant be together for that long.”

Roger moved forwards, resting his head on Brian’s chest, “I know. The band’ll get big and we cant be together when that happens, its too risky.”

Brian wrapped both his arms around Roger, never wanting to let go, “Like I said, we may not be together forever, but I’ll always love you’

“Me too. For bloody ever”

Roger Lifted his head, still wrapped in Brian’s arms. He took in the taller man’s beautiful features. He had memorised his face, in fear that one day he may never see it again. 

Before Brian had time to react, Roger had pressed his lips against Brian’s, passionately and possessively.

The small flat was silent apart from the ticking of a clock, and the sound of quiet kissing and giggling, echoing around the room. 

The little pools of sunlight, that contrasted the pleasantly shadowy room, danced across Roger’s face as they finally pulled apart, illuminating his eyes and making his fair skin glow a warm orange colour.

The shadows and the sunlight on his face made the drummer look like an angel. Sunlight caught in his hair, illuminating strands of pure gold, almost making it glitter.

He was stunning.

“You’re my little ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” mumbled Brian, his eyes hazel eyes fixated on his lover.

Roger smiled, cupping the guitarist’s face in his hands. His hair was delightfully messy, a beautiful mix of shadows and sunlight all caught in his hair, framing his face like a halo. No wonder it was the summer of love, for that had been all Roger had felt when he was with Brian. 

Roger hummed contently, wishing he could hold onto that moment forever as Brian whispered into his ear:

_“My little muse”_

**~~~~~~**

Roger swallowed back tears that threatened to spill as Brian opened his eyes, looking at him from the sofa.

“You okay, Rog?” He asked, sounding worried.

Roger forced a smile, “yeah.... soundcheck is now, just.... hurry up, yeah?”

“Roger...” Brian sighed, he knew what the younger man was thinking. Seeing Roger stand across the room like that reminded him also of those beautiful days in their flat together, as shameless lovers, just content with one another.

The younger man said nothing, just staring at Brian, almost pleadingly.

“Come here, Rog”, Brian extended his arms, just as he had done all those years ago.

Roger let out a quiet sob, hurrying over to Brian and pulling his hand up to cradle his face. The guitarist looked at him with sad eyes, rubbing his thumb over Roger’s cheek.

“D-do you-“ he choked out, “do you still love me?” The last part trailed off into a whisper.

Brian sighed, hesitating, “Of course I do, love, I promised that, didn’t I?”

“But we cant-“

“We cant be together, no. We’re... married to other people, the band got big. But, you’ll always be in my life and-“

“That just makes it more painful, doesn’t it?” 

Roger subtly reminded him of all the times (after they had broken up for the sake of the band), that they had needed each other so badly that they had made the mistake of sleeping together again once or twice, which only made letting go so much harder.

“I know,” Brian whispered, looking into those soft blue eyes that he knew far too well, “I know.”

“Kiss me?” 

Brian was pretty sure he felt his heart break all over again.

“We can’t keep making these mistakes, you know that”

“I suppose, but... its just so unfair” Roger couldn’t hold back the tear that rolled down his cheek.

Brian looked close to tears himself as he cupped the drummer’s face in his hands, “You know I’ll always be in love you, but I think we should try to... forget those feelings, it’s horrible to live with”

“You couldn’t forget, even if you tried” Roger said briefly, pressing his own lips together, trying not to cry.

Brian sighed, sounding utterly torn.

“You’re my little muse, how foolish I would be to think I could forget about the love I have for you”


End file.
